


Regola Numero Uno: Squiddy Non Si Tocca

by pinkpunk83



Category: Glee
Genre: Anderson Smythe Family, Fluff, Kids, M/M, Plushie
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkpunk83/pseuds/pinkpunk83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Questa One Shot partecipa all'iniziativa domeniche a tema organizzate dal gruppo <a href="https://www.facebook.com/groups/393578464089519/">Seblaine Events</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Regola Numero Uno: Squiddy Non Si Tocca

**Author's Note:**

> Questa One Shot partecipa all'iniziativa domeniche a tema organizzate dal gruppo [Seblaine Events](https://www.facebook.com/groups/393578464089519/)

Era una domenica pomeriggio tranquilla a casa Anderson-Smythe. Blaine e Sebastian erano accomodati sul divano a guardare la tv, il piccolo Robbie giocava coi Lego sul tappeto davanti ai genitori e Violet era nella sua cameretta a fare i compiti, era in terza elementare ed era bravissima a scuola, le maestre la chiamavano “piccolo genio” e i suoi papà erano molto orgogliosi di lei.  
Robbie, al contrario, era una peste fatta e finita: si divertiva un mondo a fare dispetti alla sorella, anche se le voleva un gran bene, ed era sicuramente colui che metteva un po’ di pepe in famiglia. Blaine lo diceva sempre che era tale e quale a suo padre biologico.  
   
Erano le quattro quando Violet comparse in salotto e andò direttamente a sedersi in braccio a Sebastian.  
“Finiti i compiti, cucciola?” le chiese.  
Lei annuì diligente con il capo, ricevendo un bacio tra i riccioli da parte di Sebastian e un pizzicotto su una guancia da parte di Blaine.  
Quest’ultimo aspettò un paio di minuti prima di guardare l’orologio e domandare con un sorriso se i bambini volessero fare merenda.  
 “Succo!” esclamarono contemporaneamente i pargoli, venendo accontentati dopo un paio di minuti con due cartoncini di succo alla pesca.  
“Robbie, vieni a sederti sul divano.” Disse Blaine al piccolo, mentre intanto dava una delle due bevande a Violet. Il bimbo lasciò perdere i Lego e andò a sedersi in mezzo ai genitori, ma la calma durò poco, visto che dopo un paio di attimi si alzò per scappare al piano di sopra.  
“Dove stai andando?” gli chiese Sebastian quando lo vide scattare dal divano.  
“Vado a giocare su,” gli rispose quando era già sulle scale.  
“Metti via i Lego, prima!” ma furono parole al vento visto che il bambino era già al piano superiore.  
“Li metterà a posto prima di cena,” Lo rassicurò Blaine.  
“Mi manderà al manicomio, prima o poi. E ha solo cinque anni!” Sebastian scosse la testa con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra.  
“Oh beh, è proprio tuo figlio!” Lo prese in giro il marito.  
I due uomini vennero interrotti dall’improvvisa voce di Violet. “Posso andare a giocare con le Barbie?”  
“Ma certo.” Ridacchiò Blaine aiutandola a scendere dalle gambe di Sebastian. “Tu non hai mica lasciato i tuoi Lego in giro.”  
Non passarono cinque minuti da quando la bambina era salita al piano superiore che entrambi gli uomini cominciarono a sentire il solito suono dei figli che litigavano. Né Blaine né Sebastian si premurarono di andare al piano superiore, abituati ai litigi e alle urla per qualche bisticcio che spesso veniva risolto nel giro di pochi minuti. Si limitarono a urlare di non litigare e a tornare al programma che stavano guardando in TV.  
Si accorsero che qualcosa non andava nel momento esatto in cui non sentirono più volare una mosca dal piano di sopra. Si guardarono allarmati e si decisero ad andare a vedere cosa stesse succedendo. Capirono che c’era decisamente qualcosa che non andava quando trovarono la camera di Robbie completamente vuota.  
Si precipitarono quindi nella camera della figlia, per trovarla in lacrime nascosta sotto la scrivania.  
“Dov’è tuo fratello?” le chiese Blaine, dopo averla aiutata a uscire dal suo nascondiglio e averle asciugato le lacrime, mentre ancora Sebastian si guardava attorno cercando con lo sguardo Robbie. Lei non rispose a parole, si limitò a indicare l’armadio.  
“L’hai chiuso dentro?” le chiese Sebastian, leggermente sbalordito e con un cipiglio divertito.  
Lei annuì e con una risata l’uomo andò ad aprire l’anta dell’armadio per poi trovare il figlio seduto sotto i vestiti estivi stranamente silenzioso.    
“Che cos’hai combinato per farti chiudere dentro l’armadio da tua sorella?” domandò Sebastian prendendolo per mano e facendolo uscire.    
“Volevo giocare con Squiddy.” Dichiarò candidamente il bambino.  
Violet a quel punto si voltò verso Sebastian e gli mostrò un polpo rosa di pezza, tutto sgualcito e con un’evidente strappo tra la testa e i tentacoli. “Guarda che cosa ha fatto!” Urlò disperata con ancora le lacrime agli occhi e tutta rannicchiata tra le braccia di Blaine. “Me l’ha strappato!”  
“Non è vero, sei stata tu!” ringhiò Robbie, che si stava avventando sulla sorella, ma Sebastian fu più veloce e lo agguantò per prenderlo in braccio.  
“No, tu!” insistette la bambina.  
“Sei stata tu a romperlo! Io non ho fatto niente, l’ho visto prima io e volevo giocarci io!”  
“Ma Squiddy è mio, non lo puoi toccare tu!”  
A quel punto Sebastian perse la pazienza. “Ora basta!” li sgridò, riuscendo finalmente a zittirli. Con lo sguardo serio si voltò verso Robbie.  “Perché sei venuto in camera sua a prenderle Squiddy?”  
“Volevo giocarci. Non me lo fa mai toccare.”  
 “Ma tu lo sai che Squiddy è il pupazzetto preferito di Violet, e non lo tocca mai nessuno.” Asserì Blaine, che nel frattempo si era seduto sul letto di Violet e si era messo ad accarezzarle i riccioli scuri. “Nemmeno io e papà possiamo toccarlo.”  
“Uffa!” si imbronciò Robbie, incrociando le braccia al petto e sbuffando sonoramente.  
Sebastian e Blaine si lanciarono un’occhiata molto eloquente, per poi provare a far fare pace ai figli, che ovviamente si rifiutarono subito.  
“No! Io non le chiedo scusa!” si rifiutò subito Robbie.  
A quel punto Sebastian decise di giocare la carta che era sicuro avrebbe funzionato per far sì che suo figlio accettasse di fare pace con la sorella. “Niente gelato dopo cena, se non chiedi scusa a Violet.”  
Il bambino si rabbuiò a quel ricatto, ma come aveva previsto Sebastian, cedette subito. “Umpf, e va bene! Scusa Violet, non tocco più Squiddy.”  
La bambina sorrise vittoriosa all’ammissione del fratello, ma il ghigno sulle sue labbra fu spento quando Blaine le fece notare che anche lei avrebbe dovuto chiedere scusa al fratello, visto che lo aveva chiuso nell’armadio.  
“Ma ho fatto bene a metterlo lì dentro! Così la smette di farmi i dispetti!” si giustificò candida.  
“Sì, ma tuo fratello poteva farsi male, non devi fare queste cose. Avanti, scusati.”  
La bambina si voltò verso il fratello e con gli occhi gonfi e rossi per il pianto acconsentì alla richiesta di Blaine. “Scusa Robbie, non lo faccio più.”  
Lui le rispose con una linguaccia e dopo essere riuscito a sgusciare dalle braccia di Sebastian scappò al piano di sotto, facendo sbuffare sonoramente il padre che gli andò dietro per tenerlo d’occhio.  
Rimasti soli, Blaine recuperò Squiddy dalle braccia della figlia e dopo averlo ispezionato per un poco la rassicurò che sarebbe riuscito ad aggiustarlo, prendendola per mano e portandola in camera sua e di Sebastian per cercare un ago e del filo.  
Con grande felicità di Violet, riuscirono a rattoppare il giocattolo di pezza e raggiunsero contenti Sebastian e Robbie in salotto che stavano facendo costruzioni con i Lego.  
Alla bambina bastò fare gli occhi dolci al padre per convincerlo a far vedere a lei e al fratello il loro cartone animato preferito. Blaine ridacchiò quando sentì Sebastian borbottare qualcosa sul fatto che Violet avesse preso la stessa identica espressione del suo genitore biologico e che lui non riuscisse mai a dirle di no.   
Sullo schermo della TV cominciò Nemo, ma gli occhi di Sebastian, seduto comodamente a un lato del divano con sua figlia sulle gambe, erano fissi sul mare di Lego sparsi sul tappeto davanti a loro.  
“Sì, ma prima di andare a cena raccogli i Lego, intesi?” ricordò a Robbie con voce severa. Il bambino annuì, ma ovviamente a fine serata e quando entrambi i piccoli erano a letto che dormivano i Lego erano ancora sparsi sul tappeto del salotto, e toccò a Sebastian raccoglierli uno ad uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco anche la seconda shottina.  
> Chi ha letto la mia raccolta di OS per la [Seblaine Week](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=1883415&i=1), conosce già Violet e Robbie. Per gli altri, ecco, loro sono i bimbi di Sebs e B e sono tanto tanto carini.
> 
> Prompt della storia: **Animaletto di Pezza**.
> 
> Un mega grazie a [IrishMarti](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=125458) per il betaggio e per la pazienza. Pciù <3


End file.
